The proposed theme is to develop research to improve access to quality prevention and healthcare programs for racial and ethnic minorities with a goal of eliminating health disparities. The planned focus is on chronic disease disparities, based on the major sources of disparities, with initial emphasis on CVD, cancer, and associated risk factors of obesity, diabetes, tobacco use, physical inactivity, and risky sexual behavior. Initial proposed research projects include 1 Full and 6 Pilot Projects. We propose to align the Center with major sources of identified health disparities through an evidence-based process. Finally, we propose to develop 3 cores to support the Center: an Administrative Core to oversee day-to-day activities and establish policy for the proposed Center and interface with National and Local Advisory Committees; a Research Core to develop recommendations for Center directions based on an evidence-based approach to priority and heuristic theoretical model evolution; and an Education/Training Core to promote minority student recruitment into careers in health disparities research through a combined BA/MPH degree program in concert with Arkansas' three HBCUs. The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) Fay W. Boozman College of Public Health (COPH) was established in July 2001, after a public referendum led to the creation of a new College based on a carefully, strategically planned Vision, Mission, and Values, emphasizing the health and well-being of Arkansans and eliminating health disparities. The COPH, the lead in this application, is thus based on the very scientific focus of this application - the elimination of health disparities. Our commitment to the elimination of health disparities is evidenced by a number of structures and initiatives as described in our application. Nowhere is this organizational commitment more evident than with the Pi/Director for the proposed Center, Dr. Jim Raczynski, who is Founding Dean and former Founding Director for 9 years of the DAB Center for Health Promotion, one of CDC's Prevention Research Centers, focusing on primary prevention among African Americans in rural Alabama. As Dean, he acts as the chief executive/academic officer of the College, enabling him to ensure the adequacy of financial, space, and administrative support resources to ensure the success of the proposed Exploratory NCMHD in Arkansas, a commitment that is confirmed by by Chancellor I. Dodd Wilson, the CEO of UAMS. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]